Sorrow
by MePinkGirl
Summary: Sakura is comeing back from the market and heads back to her boyfriend's apartment,Sasuke Uchiha.What happens when she catches her boyfriend getting it on with their bestfriend? SasuSakuNaru-threesome
1. Chapter 1

**This is a WORNING: This is three some between SasuSakuNaru(Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto),It's rated M for future lemons and vulgar language!**

**Phew! noaw that that's done with,hello my dear readers,I'm happy to present to you my newest creation!**

**Summary: Sakura comes back from the market and heads to Sasuke's apartment,her she gets there she catches her boyfriend getting it on with their out how will the three of them work this out!  
><strong>

**Genre:Romance,Drama,Humor,General**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Rain was falling from the dark sky above me, blocking any light the moon might have made for me...I can't believe it...I'm standing In the Forest of Death, on a tree branch, wishing I never entered that room...

**-Flashback-**

_ I was coming from the market with some tomatoes; I was heading to Sasuke's apartment, my 'boyfriend' at that moment._

_ It was a little late, 9:30, to be exact but I knew he wasn't sleeping. He rarely slept when I wasn't home..._

_ I opened the door with a spare key he give me when we started dateing,It was the happiest day of my life when he came back, And when we started getting really close to each other I confessed to him and we started dateing...all this happened 2 years ago, I was 18 back then and now, well tomorrow I'm 20 years old, today is 27th martch,and also tomorrow is the Sakura festival and I wanted to celebrate it with Sasuke-kun and my best friend Naruto. _This all happened a few over 30 min ago...

_As I stepped into the apartment I took my shoes off and suddenly heard a laud moan and 2 voices panting._

_ I thot something happened and reached for a kunai from my pouch._

_ I put the bag full of fresh tomatoes silently on the ground and walked soundlessly to the source of voices._

_ I accidently tripped on something but balanced myself before falling. I looked down to see the reason for my clumsiness and saw Sasuke-kun's black shirt and a few steps further Naruto's jacket and what seemed to be a shirt that was ripped from-Naruto?_

_ My train of tots wore interrupted by Naruto's voice screaming my boyfriend's name. My heart was paounding in my ears, adrenaline running thru my veins._

_ I dropped my kunai and went directly our bedroom that seemed source that the voices were coming from._

_ My eyes widened the instant I walked into the room and regretted every second I stood to analyze their positions._

_ Both boys wore topless,Naruto was in his boxers and Sasuke was in his pants, both of them were kissing eatchother with passion and lust, eyes closed and didn't seem to notice me, even thot I didn't quite actually entered silently into the room._

_ I also saw that Sasuke-kun was holding something in his hand, I recognized it as lubricant, and that both Sasuke-kun and Naruto had a huge and aroused…uhm...errection... Pointing from their lower parts._

_ I stared with horror and my biggest mistake was my uncontrolled emotions my heart emitted. _

_I gasped at the scene, and my mind was telling me to scream at them to stop this but my body didn't react...I was frozen in place as I felt my eyes getting hot and blurry with unshed tears …my heart shattering...nothing in this world had hurt me the way they did now..._

_ I wanted to get out of there fast, really really fast so they couldn't see me and make things worse, so I turn to leave but when I make the first motion to go,Sasuke turned his head my way so Naruto could kiss his neck. He had his eyes closed thank Kami, but then Naruto slightly bit him and he opened his eyes slightly._

_He saw me._

_His eyes went wide with horror and his stopped what he was doing, as in stopped pulling Naruto's boxers off._

_.Over._

_Naruto after some good 5 seconds noticed that Sasuke wasn't reacting anymore so he looked at him and then at the where he was looking._

_I got the same reaction: Eyes as wide as ramen bowls, face contoured into complete horror and actions stopped._

_ I stared at them, they stared at me..._

_ Tears of disbelief kept falling down my cheeks and in my mind I hared a big crash like someone had just hit a window or something very fragile with a hammer as it shattered to pieces._

_ That was my heart._

_ The look of shock on their faces quickly changed into guilt and fear._

_ The moment they decided to do something other than stare at me like complete idiots was the moment I tried to get out of that room._

_ In that moment I felt like something inside me died._

_"S-Sakura-Chan...W-wait up, hey where are you going? Don't cry!" He tried to stop me from leaving the room. His voice was desperate and almost cracking, his eyes become a little glossy._

_"It's not what it seems, Sakura"Said the voice of The "Oh so mighty"Sasuke Uchiha, In that moment all that was left of my sanity and world dependently crashed to thousand of pieces and I ran...I ran as far as possible with my own 2 feet, I wasn't capable to use any chakra 'cuz if I did I fared for Naruto and Sasuke, if they catch up on me._

_ I ran for what seemed like minutes but were hours instead. I suddenly tripped on something and didn't have the straight to get up. I started crying hysterically and screaming my head off in agony. The pain that I felt in my chest was the pain not even in the ninja world you couldn't suffer, It was a million times worse then the sharingan Itachi used on me...I didn't wish for anyone to suffer this pain, not even the ones who caused it._

_ I sat in the middle of nowhere, I calmed down and crawled to the nearest tree didn't even noticed when it started raining, Oh yeah...tonight was going to be a big annual storm, every year since 20 years ago, every year before the Sakura Festival will be a storm that will clear any remaining of the winter and bring to life the spring...Witch brings back memories of the good old times..I remember, on a fastival,I think it was on my fifteen birthday, at the festival,Naruto made a research. He wanted to know if anyone except me was borned on that day...And guess what? Nobody was borned on that day, 28th march until now...He told me that I was the most special person in the world to him and even if someone 'steals my birthday' no one can be like me...no one..._

_I recalled that memorry,chokeing my tears and struggling to breath, my pained heart tacking my breath away...like my heart was taken by them...both...I just then realized how I loved them both..._

**-End Flashback-**

I glanced at the watch, the cherry red with white cherry blossom designs wrist watch my best friend for life give me...Naruto...How could you do this to me? I thot silently and rubbed my eyes for a better vision, and saw it was 11:55

I sat up and gathered my chakra into my shaky legs and started climbing the tree I was unseeing for support.

I made it to the highest branch and looked into the dark sky...wishing I never entered that room...

I took a step closer to the end of the branch, as silent tears slid down my dirty cheeks, I wanted all this to end...oh the irony...The day I was borned will be the day I die..My life flashed before my eyes and I took a last glance at the clock, it read 11:57, I thot of the reason of why I'm here...

I closed my eyes and titled my head so it faced the sky.

"Thanks allot for the birthday present Naruto, Sasuke-kun...you shouldn't have bothered"

I said out load in a bitter tone. I smiled a sad teary smile and the rain stopped and the clouds despaired from above me and the moon's light was shining on me like I was on a stage at the final act.

I said my last words as if the moon was my audience and I was the actor that had to do a drama scene, and as expected I had to say my lines, and I said them:

"My Boyfriend and Best friend…."

I tried to hold on a sob but didn't succeed; the pain was too much for me...

"cheated on me for each other...So it seems that I wasn't that good after all, I don't know where I went wrong, I don't know what I did to deserve it at all, I did all my homework, I have always obeyed my sensei's and worked hard to surpass them all, I always cared for my friends and always made sure to help them and make them happy, I tried to take away Sasuke-kun's pain…I always wanted to help others and make them happy and never expected anything is return….so why…why…did they do this to me…?" I asked as If the moon would answer my question...I whipped my eyes with my hands and glanced at the watch, now it read 11:59...I looked down to see that this was the place where I cut my hair to save both Sasuke and Naruto, and where Sasuke saved me...I didn't regret the fact that I saved Sasuke and Naruto, No I loved them...I loved them both...

"I love you guys, Sasuke-kun, Naruto...-Kun, I can't stay mad at you, but I also can't stay anylonger, hope you'll forgive me..."

And I jumped...It was 12:00 mn and it all went black...I didn't feel the hard ground hit me...or any pain...looks like I had a easy death..But why do I still heel like I'm flying...I opened my eyes and looked up...I saw Sasuke and he stopped when he saw I was ok.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He said yelling at me, putting me down,out of character much?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked this first chapter,please tell me what you think about it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there^_^ This is the new chapter Sorrow,I hope you guys like it ^_^**

**I will UpLoad constantly if I see support from you guys,so it's all up to you if you want more chapters =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time in Sorrow:<strong>

**_And I jumped...It was 12:00 mn and it all went black...I didn't feel the hard grownd hit me...or any pain..looks like I had a easy death..but why do I still heel like i'm flying...I opend my eyes and looked up...I saw Sasuke and he stoped when he saw I was ok._**

**_"What the hell do you think your doing?" He said yelling at me,putting me dowm,out of character much?_**

* * *

><p>"Why do you even care?you have Naruto so go fuck him sensless,it's not like you really care about me,or even love me for that matter,you filthy liar!" I yelled at him trying hard not to expose my weakness in front of him.I wanted to be strong,I wanted him to just go away,I wanted him to go away and be happy with Naruto and just leave me the hell alone.<p>

"Fox got your tongue?"I said in a bitter tone, his eyes narrowd,my emotions slightly under control now."face it Sasuke,you were just useing me for a toy,a baby machine even,I don't mind if you want to be with Naruto,so if you would please just let go of me so I can walk out of your lifes so we could all be happy I would really apriciate it!"I said as the end of the santance got a more sad tone as tears were running down my face...He loocked eyes with me and stared at me down and hard,he read me like an opend book,the both of them did,they new what I fered,what I wanted,what I felt,they could read it all in my eyes...and I hate it...why do they know me so well...even Sasuke...why...?

"No!"He said as his grip on me tightnend.

"What?"I said now trying desperately to get out of his grip but to no avail,everytime I struggled he would tighten his hold even more.

"I said no.I am not letting you go and you know very well that I didn't use you!"he said with his stroic face and hard tone.

I coulden't belive what I was hearing,the nerve of him! I got angry and now I didn't try to get out of his grip now I damn right tried to punch him square in the face!

"Liar!"I creamed as I thru the punch at him but he cought it with his hand and truned me so he could push me into the grown and immobilize me.I tried to fight him off of me but he was to strong so I resumed on screaming.

"How can I know? Tell me Sasuke how could I know,how could I belive thats not true when you cheated on me,with our bestfriend?"I couldn't teack it any heart was acheing so bad and the fact that he was pressing me into the grownd face frist didn't help at all.I hated exposeing my weakness like this in front of anyone,let alone Sasuke.

He realized that I was in pain from my hard breathing so he released me and let me get un in a sitting position as he pick me up but I pushed him away,but he insisted and after like 5 mintes of screaming and pushing away I give in and let him do whatever he wanted.I didn't care anymore...nothing was left of my heart anyway...

I stayed there into his arms as he carried me crying my eyes out saying that I hate him and never wanted to see him never in my life again,but a part of me was greatfull of his stubbornness.

Sasuke started running to his apartment,wheile I kept saying how mutch I hated him,and how I never wated him to touch me again,but he kept his face like stone and ignored part of me hoped that he would evetually belive me and let me go,but I knew just as well as he knew that what I was saying right now,was just a phase and that I was too devasteted to actually listen.

We arrived at his apartment and there was Naruto.I looked over at him from Sasuke's arms and met his eyes,they wore puffy and red,sighn that he was put me onto his couch next to Naruto and made his way to the was lookng down and had an expresion I never wated to see him wear,it was heart breacking.

"You ok?"He asked to break the awkword silence...I didn't respond...I tried to run at the door but Sasuke appered from nowhere and caught me by my hands and pushed me back to the coutch.I tried to struggle,trying to form a plan in my mind to escape,but nothing came,I was too distracted,too emotional...So I let it all out

"If your wondering if I will tell anybody*sob* about you two then B-*hickup*-IG NEWS: I don't care about you two,I was just a piece of-hick- toy that the two of you used to hoock-up!So don't worry 'cuz I won't tell anybody,but if you really want to you can kill me,go ahead,because being dead would be a whole lot easyer than to live like this!"I said closeing my eyes,tears never leaving them like a never ending cascade of sorrow.

"S-sakura-chan!How could you say such things!you know I love you"Naruto said in a pleeding voice!The nerve of him...

"STOP LIEING TO ME!"I screamd into his face as I got up from the couch and againe attepting escape but to no avail,Sasuke was in front of me in a flash,couth my arms and immobilased me so I coulden't move anymore,just talk.

"YOU WANT SASUKE?HERE YOU CAN HAVE HIM!IT'S NOT LIKE HE LOVES ME OR ANYTHING!He loves you…he always had…I was the dasparate and blind one..you two deserve eachother..so please just let me go"What started as yelling ended in a wisper,I didn't care anymore what happend to me,If they didn't kill me,I would do it myself!

"Can you stop screaming or do I have to tie you to a chair and tipe up your mouth so you would listen to me,to us?"Said Sasuke in a mortifying voice,shutting me up...I started shaking uncotrolablly and I coulden't see past my tears.

"I don't care anymore,please,please..I'm begging you...just kill me now!I can't teack this pain anymore...It's eating me alive...please..."I said barely in a wisper,to normal human ears was unaudible but to trained ninja ears,it was hered the whimpers...the tears,the hurt in my voice,the dissapontiment...all out...

Naruto came to my side and give Sasuke a rope to tie me.I opend my eyes and looked into deep teary azure eyes,they were sad and looked reminded me of a kicked little puppy in the cold blue made my heart ...

"Sakura-chan,listen to me,I...we...I don't know..."Naruto tried to explain but didn't succeed.

"Naruto,please,just let it be,I won't tell anyone,if that your so worried about,I won't meack a scene of it in front of other people,I think this ends my relationship with Sasuke,and my frinedship with you Naruto,I won't talk to you two,won't bother you,and you'll do the for the team,we will act as if nothing has ever happend...so please...please...just let me go...I con't stand the pain to see you two watching me in this state,crying an all dirty"...at the last part I give Naruto a sad smile,Sasuke tieing me up with the rope that Naruto hended him.

"No,we won't let you go until you'll be all cleand up and you'll listen to us!"said those words,I felt my eyes heart speeding up.

"W-what do you mean...?"I asked with full fear in my voice

"What Sasuke-teme means is that we will have to bath you,'cuz we don't trust you eanugh to let you do it yourself without escaping" I started crying new tears of fear and sobbing like creazy while pleading them to stop.

"N-no-hick-you don't ha-hick-ve to...please..."they ignored this couldn't be happening please someone wake me up from this night mere please..somebody stop them….

"Dobe,hold her still whaile I'll go get a chakra control bracelet." And Sasuke was gone...I looked at Naruto and...

"Please...why are you doing this..can't you see.?...your hurting me like this..."I asked with my head bent down...tears raining down the carpet,why is this all hapening to me?

"Sakura-chan...Listen..."he said titleing my head up"We didn't use you like a toy,we both love you,it's just that we didn't want you to know just yet...We didn't think you would be ready to understand what we are about to tell you"

"Please,just stop lieing..."after i'm out of here,I'll plead shishou to let me move out of the village and if she dosn't aprove,then i'll become a missing ninja...I don't care anymore...I noticed that Sasuke wasn't back yet and that naruto wasn't holing me.

I gatherd up my chakra in my heands and broke the ropes and headed for the winow.I crashed troth glass as I landed on the hard grownd head first.I think I hered Naruto call my name but as I hit the grownd I coulden't hear correctly,probably my immagination.I can't belive I'm still alive.I got up an started running back to my I go to Ino she'll ask what happend and I don't trust my pocker face in this state.

I arrived at my apartment,closed the door to my room to pack my and lightning were visible on the dark night sky.I didn't turn on any light so they wouldn't discover me.I packed some clothes,food,water,and wepons.

I took a last gance at the photo of team 7.I made my way to it,I took the photo and riped it in 4 pieces then headed to the door...This is it...goodbye my Lover,goodbye my friends...I'll miss you all.

"Where do you think your going,_Sa-ku-ra _" I hered Sasuke wisper in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it ^_^ <strong>

**Review=New Chaper & me feeling loved ^_^**

**KTHXBYE**


	3. Chapter 3

** This is a WORNING: This is three some between SasuSakuNaru(Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto),It's rated M for future lemons and vulgar language!**

**I've mede this one a little longer,I hope you will enjoy it now with no more blabbling to add,ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Summary: Sakura comes back from the market and heads to Sasuke's apartment,her she gets there she catches her boyfriend getting it on with their out how will the three of them work this out!  
><strong>

**Genre:Romance,Drama,Humor,General**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time in sorrow:<em>**

**_"Where do you think your going,Sa-ku-ra " I hered Sasuke wisper in my ear._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>How the fucking shit did he get in here and went unnoticed by me...Am I that weak?I tried to punch him but he cought my wrist,and put on it a chakra bracelet with blood seal,only the one who activates it,can desactivate ! Just great!

"Let go of me!"I strugled and tried to escape but Sasuke made some hand seals and transported us back to his apartment.

When we arrived in a mare second,he took off my back pack,took me by my wrists and violently thru me into the bathroom and closed the was verry hot and steamy in there,you could barely see your hand in front of you face,but my attension was grabed by a voice.

"Sakura-Chan..."Naruto come from behained me and started zipping off my red vest,I stuggeld hard and finally escaped his grip,I turned to face him and he said:

"I see you don't want this Sakura-chan,I won't force you,but for that well meack a deal:"

I looked at him with wary eyes and replid in the coldest tone I ever used on Naruto:

"Whats the deal Naruto?"

"We will let you go,you can tell anybody anything you want,but only if you forgive us"

Naruto said in a pleeding voice,and I said a harsh "NO,I won't ever forgive you for this!Never"

"...Listen..."I jumped up as I hered Sasuke's voice from behind me,again...I coulden't move,his hot breath tickeled my neck,as I felt his hands snake around me,I shudder inwardly as goose umps appared all over my body at his touch.

"We won't let you leave as long as you keep this up,so,as long as your here then we might as well have some fun,ne Dobe?"Sasuke said in the most sexy and arrousing tone I ever hered from him,as his hand traced my exposed skin from my opend jacket.

"I-ah-I.."I sumbled on my words,and heared Sasuke say:

"Yes...what is it...Cat got your tongue?"I can't belive he used my line aganst me!

"I-I forgive you..."I said and felt him leave my side,I hoped he would buy it...I prayd to Kami-sama that he did…

"hn..."Sasuke grunted and leaved the room but not until he give Naruto a look that he cloud let me he exited the bathroom I collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing againe...

"Sakura-chan...you ok?"I hered Naruto come to my side and placeing a hand on my back...I nooded and got up to leave...

"Were not going to let you leave that easely!"I stoped at the front door barely touchin the door,and started hand still ramaind on my back.

"This is a worning,we know you didn't forgive us,but..."I hered Sasuke pouse

"At least let us explain ourselfs..."I hered Naruto fill in for Sasuke.

I turned my head twords them I thot about it...what they did can't be forgiven...so at least lets hear their part of the story,shall we?...

I looked at them and nooded...Sasuke made a gesture to come to him...I was warry so I didn't...so he walked up in front of me and looked down with a seriouse expression...He reached a hand up to wipe my tears away but I flinched and slaped that hand away and took a few steps back...I can't trust him anymore...He looked...sad..and...the emotions playd on his face...it's one of those critical and verry rare occations where he displays emotion...and it hurts me to see him like this...I wanted...I wanted to hold him tight,to play in his hair and tell him that I'm not going anywhere,to tell him that I love him and that I'm not going to leave him...never...but the fear of being replaced and being hurt again prevented me from doing so...

New tears escaped my eyes and I can't see clarly anymore...I felt another presence near me and knew it was Naruto...He tried to touch me...but I flinched and jumped away from him...I knew it hurt him to see me doing this...But it hurt me a thousend times more to see them in that situation and knowing that I was the couse...It didn't made sense...but again it did...

I sank to my knees and started sobbing...

"I-I can't teack this anymore...It hurst too much...I'm sorry...But I can't trust you anymore..." I took a kunai out of my pauch and I nearly managed to stab myself into my heart...But another kunai came from nowhere and slyghtly cut my wrist and veins as it reached it's target and removed my kunai from my hand.

As the kunai made contact with my skin it cut it and I held in a scream. It hurt and almost instantly blood started leacking from my cut wrist. I held onto it to stop the bloodflow.

"What the HELL! Sakura-chan! TEME! What has gotten in to you two?" Naruto rushed to my side to see what happend and saw blood on my wrist. Seeing the way he worried about me...brings back memorries...

Sasuke aproched me again...I didn't have the strainght nor the will to get away from them anymore...something told me that I should really hear them out...So I asked the unnexpected..

"Why do you still insist...?" My head was bent down,some of the bangs covering my eyes so they coulden't read me right now...I know the answer...and it's a lie...

I hered nothing...just felt myself being lifted off the grownd...I didn't struggle...tears kept falling from my eyes...I think Sasuke was carrying me.I knew from the long bangs that tickled my forehead

well enough to know it was him...His heart beat was so strong,and he was shakeing...he ws in a relly dammaged emotional state to react this way...

Oh no..What have I done...?

I started sobbing,For a moment there I got numb with all the emotions vanishing but now they got back with full forse..

Sasuke placed me on the bathtub(that was full hith hot watter)'s edge andkneeled in front of me,takeing a hold of the shorts and pulling them off.

My heart was speeding so fast that I thot it would stop any minute now.I tried to stop his actions but as Sasuke pulled my shorts along with my paties down,Naruto had pulled off my red vest and was now woring on my chest bandages,my skirt was long gone before I could say anything to stop them and before I know it I was naked in from of the men I used to trust and love with all my heart more or less.

I tried to cover myself up with my hands,it was so embaressing I could feel myself getting redder by the second,even thot it was very steamy in here,it wasn't enough to cover me even slightly…

Meanwhyle Sasuke got up and started pulling off his clothes so I looked the other way,escape trailing my thot but not dareing to try anything is this state.

It was a big mistake to look the other way because there in front of my eyes was Naruto stripping off his clothes and to make it worse he was looking me strainght in the eye.

I skweeked at the sight when he pulled off both his pants and boxers and turned away bet read only to see Sasuke's face only 2 inches away from mine,smirking.

That skared me so bad that I fell backwords and into the watter,almost drowning but thanks to Naruto who pulled me out quickly and made sure I was breathing I was saved.

When I realized that I was naked in a very big bath tub with two boys in the same room,mainly one in the tub with me and the other stareing at the scene,I shrinked,tried to cover myself up and get away from Naruto.

My heart was pounding,my head was acheing,I had several cuts on my body curtesy of the window I brock trough not too long ago I was beat red and embarresed,emotionally damaged very bad and the list could go on.

When I was inching away from Naruto who had a hurt expression on his face seeing my reaction,I was stopped by somthig,or to put it more correctly someone,and that namely would be Sasuke,as I realized when I turned my head around to see what was preventing me from going further away from my bestfriend.

He only smirked at me. When the fucking hell did me manage to get into the watter so fast?

When I realized that my naked back was pressed to his naked front I immediately tried to get away,well,It's not like it was the first time our bodyes make contact naked,but not in this situation…I was really disgusted with him right now..with the both of them,well not really disgusted but more likely,hated any contect we made.

In my attempt to get away,he didn't do anything to stop me,what stoped me was in fact Naruto who was now very close to me,this way trapping me between the both of them.

The tears that momentally stoped because of shock had returned in the form the tears of fear,yeah…I was skared for my life right now,scratch that I was afraid of what they would do to me because if they would kill me now I wouldn't mind at all..

I desperately tried to find a way out but it was no use,I have never felt this weak in my entire life so the only thig I could do right now to protect myself is to cuddle into a ball,trying to protect myself by hugging my knees to my chest and placing my head on my arms,letting the tears flow freely.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who,belive it or not had tears in his eyes,he hated seeing her this way,she had no idea what she means for him,what they both mean for him…

Naruto saw this and gave him a sorrow filled look,now trying to find a way to solve and make things right,he had never felt this helpless in his entire life,nighter of them felt this way before,so he took the enitiative in his own hands and gently aproched Sakura…

"Ne…Sakura-Chan…"He said while touching her arm in an attempt to get her attention,only for her to try to hide her reaction,he looked at Sasuke in hope for some help to get her to look at eighter of them.

Sasuke she was faceing Naruto,she had her back to Sasuke so he took advantage to this.

He partend his legs on eighter side of Sakura,closing in on her so no space was left beteen them,oh how right she fitted against him,while his hands snaked around her wiaast.

When she realized what was going on her head snapped up to see what was going on but it was too late,Sasuke managed to get at her back and made a gesture to Naruto who got the sighn and went for her legs,pertning them so he could get in between them so she wouldn't kick him down there..

Now Sakura was forcefully lieing on top of Sasuke's chest,while he was hugging her ribcage,just under her breasts and so they were exposed,not under the water anymore,Naruto was between Sakura's legs,keeping them in place by his sides by the knees(no contact of the sexes was made) while in a sitting position and was dangerously close to her.

"H-hey what the fucking hell do you think you'r doing you fucking pervertred reapists?Let go of me this instant!"She barked at them

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?Were not going to reap you!"Naruto replyed to her with wide eyes.

"Then let go of me this instant!"

"No can do,couse if we would let you go then you wouldn't lisen"A husky voice said in her ear,making her stop her struggleing

"And if I listen to what you have to say,then will you let go of me?"

"We'll see about that"He purred in her ear,his hot breath tickilig her and making goose bumps apper,while hugging her tighter.

She blushed and nooded"Okay then…you…can start ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Special thx to those who supported me,and i'm really sorry for my grammar and spelling wrrors,I'v tried my best to corect them,I hope it wasn't that big of a burden and that you bared with me.<strong>

**Here they are:**

**KaiandApple**

**Kaelin The Black Swan**

**Neko Morie**

**And thx again for your Reviews,don't forget to review this chapter too ^_^**

**Until next time and don't forget: YOu keep me updateing!**

**KTHXBYE! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N-WORNING I: This is three some between SasuSakuNaru(Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto),It's rated M for future lemons and vulgar language!**

**WORNING II: This has a slight lemon at the end so beware!**

**But then again if you are reading this then that is what you are waiting for :)) **

**I"m sorry but the true lemon will be next chapter. AN entire chapter full of yummy yummy lemons!**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and if you want another or not...**

**I did my best with the spelling so sorry if you notice some errors,just correct them in your heads and everything is gonna be allrigt.**

**NOW enought with the blabbling and ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Summary: Sakura comes back from the market and heads to Sasuke's apartment,her she gets there she catches her boyfriend getting it on with their out how will the three of them work this out!  
><strong>

**Genre:Romance,Drama,Humor,General**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>She looked back at Naruto who was in charge of her legs, still holing them in place just in case.<p>

"Sakura-chan …"Naruto began, his eyes lowering" we never mean to hurt you this way…I know that what we did was unexceptable ,but at least you could hear our side of the story…so …here we go…"

As I listen to him talk…I got tired…his voice was sincere but then again…could I really trust him again…?

I land my head on Sasuke-kun's shoulder and let my tears flow freely…

"When teme came back, I was really happy, but soon after you started dateing him I began to get jealous of the two of you, well mostly of him because I love you..ya know?"I nod as he goes on, to ensure him that I was listening, even though I wasn't looking at either of them.

"…and as the days went by I grew more and more jealous of him but at the same time I slowly realized that I was jealous of you too…Mainly I though that I was jealous at the though that the two of you would soon forget about me and leave me alone…It somehow…made my heart ache really bad" Naruto said in a sad tone and I hared Sasuke-kun say in a annoyed tone.

"Che … Dobe" I only smiled at him…

"SO I eventually confronted teme and told him everything I was feeling, but it wasn't an ordinary night when I told him,yeah it was when we were both drunk at my apartment, you were away on a mission, Sakura-chan" He said revealing that night's events

"So when I told Teme that I was jealous of the two of you he told me that I don't have to I got mad, and the truth was revealed that night even to me, 'couse I realized that I love Sasuke too, and told him this, and then he told me that he loved me too, at the beginning I didn't understand, I though that he loved you and when I found out that he loves me I though that Sakura-chan is so going to kill me, and started freaking ou-" Sasuke-kun interrupted him before he could blab any longer and took off from where Naruto was

"So when Naruto told me that he loved me, I was in some way relieved…I was afraid of losing him too, and that night I realized too that I….deeply cared for him too…so when he started freaking out I told him that I cared for the both of you the same, and so dobe punched and then kissed me…so that was our first night….When we woke up and recalled the night before, we realized that we had to tell you someday that…well…that we…wanted something more, the three of us…"

Sasuke finished while shrugging his shoulders, I felt his heart beating fast against my back, I was now looking at Naruto's nervous face.

All that had happened was processing and what they told me…should I believe them…?but the fact that they didn't tell me from the beginning proves how little faith in me they have….

Taking my silence as a negative answer, Naruto broke it…his had was bowed and his bangs were covering his eyes "Sakura-chan….we…I, We didn't tell you because…cuz we though that you didn't feel the same…"

I saw something fall from his face..they were tears…oh you baby….don't cry…."Aa-and it looks like you really don't feel the same way about me…nor a-about us…me and S-sa-su-k-ke…"By now his breathing became hard and his talking came out incoherently, he bought up his right hand to whip away his tears with the back of his hand.

When he first started seeing Sasuke in secret, he knew that they were risking a lot and that he couldn't bare hurt his Sakura-chan and even worse…loose her if she found out…he knew that they should have told her, it would have been far easier and less painful that way…but now that she found out, and by the way she reacted she is against them or the idea of them three being together…then he might as well say it…it's not like she would forgive them…So he looked up with his tear strained face..

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I-It's all my fault that all this happened, I should have never been so selfish as to tell Sasuke-teme how I felt, I'll be going now you know…I'm sorry I came between you two…You will never hear of me again…Believe it!" He said, finishing his little speech with a half hearted-half broken smile while he attempted to get out of the tub.

Sasuke knew that he had to do something…

"Dobe, don't you dare get out of the tub and act like it's all your fault, trying to act heroic all the time..che..what a dobe…" At his words, Naruto smiled faintly, a broken look in his eyes…

"Ne teme….it is my fault", he said, new tears forming in his eyes…letting them go freely, it didn't matter Sakura-chan hated him now…

"Oh don't you dare get all emo on me dobe, you know that's my job" Scolded Sasuke and Naruto almost laughed…almost…

Now Sakura was staring…eyes blank, heart shatred, no expression on her face…it's like she was the replica of Sasuke…

She was deep in thought and got to the conclusion that they were both morons and that they would soon enough get into a fist fight if she didn't stop their bickering.

She felt something flutters inside her, at a specific though, her face regained it's natural color, eyes began to sparkle and…her heart started beating again…she had a feeling…

"Ne…"bowing her head and getting in a sitting position" The two of you really are complete morons, aren't you?"she said as a matter of fact, she falt her heart beat faster as she hared them shut up.

"You two really did a stupid thing by not telling me this for Kami-sama knows how long…you do realize that by now all my trust in you two has vanished completely and that I almost hate you both, do you have any idea how much it hurt" at those words they both let their head down in shame and hurt as she paused "to see the men I love cheat on me with each other?" She was now crying and began ranting "How much it had hurt to think that all this happened on my birthday? to think that you used me and would dispose of me later when you would be bored of me?" by now she wasn't in the state to talk anymore, so she resumed to crying.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had a very shocked expression on their faces, they didn't know what to think or do…so they took their chance and aproched her.

They exchanged glances and agreed silently to hug her at the same time.

She didn't look up, but she knew witch one was Sasuke and witch one was Naruto…She felt herself being lifted and then being placed in a lap. It was Sasuke's lap and looked up when she felt kisses on both her cheeks, she looked up only to realize that both boys were kissing her tenderly…she smiled softly…and shivered a little, the water had gotten colder.

Noticing this, Sasuke picked her up and got out of the tub with her in his arms while Naruto got out as well while he grabbed some towels.

He took one for himself, placing it around his waist, the second he gave it to Sasuke so he could also cover his nakedness and with the third he got close to Sakura and started drying her off.

She was a bit shocked at his actions but didn't stop him,

Seeing that he didn't get a punch that would send him flying half way around the world, he took that as a sign that it was okay and continued, mometaly Sasuke made his way away from them and went to the cebinets in the bathroom where all the toiletries were.

He grabbed a body cream and went back to his two….Lovers?

When he saw that Naruto was done with drying her off, he applied some body cream on his palm and rubbed his hands together, got behind Sakura and slowly but tenderly massages her upper back, releasing the tesion in the muscles.

Naruto was done with drying Sakura off so he got some cream on his hand and joined Sasuke in massaging her in the front. He started off on her lower abdomen, and working his way up her abdomen, pousing slightly in his way to massage the cream into her ivory skin, rubbing circles and…making her moan?

This had to be a dream ,thot Naruto, the image of her beautiful body, all exposed to him made him grow an errection, the kyuuby chuckled at the image in his head, saying dirty words to Naruto and makeing him blush.

As he was going up he finally go her beasts and began massaging them tenderly, playing with her nippels as she started moaning even louder, arching her back in pleasure.

Seeing this, Sasuke smirked and started going on her sides, feeling her curves, grooping her ass.

She was now in total bliss, even though it was a bit awkward at the beginning…she could live with it.

Naruto saw how well she was reacting and looked at Sasuke who looked back at his with a mischivious smirk and glint in his eyes, before they

started this thing they had, he would have never ever in his entire life that Sasuke had it in him, he would of never imagined how pervertred and how well, how good he in bed….it was amazing how well he could hide it from the outsiders and how he pushed everyone away, everyone except them….Thinking how much pain they suffered and how they finally managed to get to thins, so they could finally all be happy together…she smiled and got closer to Sasuke, while massaging Sakura's left breast, he cupped Sasuke's cheek and looked into his eyes lovingly and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Yes they were eternal rivals,

Yes there were times when they jumped at each others throats

But there were always time where they would become one and share the pain, the sorrow, the love…but not completely, now they were complete…with Sakura by their side.

Running out of patience, he broke the kiss he was sharing with Sasuke, grabbed Sakura by the waist an thru her over hi should, the action making hew scream in surprise, and then looking at Sasuke with an evil glint in his eyes, smirking at the face Sasuke was directing him….oh hoho he's so gonna lose this one, Naruto ginned

"Oh no, oh no dobe, don't even think about it" Sasuke said, knowing exactly what his best friend was thinking, he tried getting out the door before he could grab him but, too late, Sasuke was grabbed around the waist by Naruto's arm and had been swung around the shoulder, in a normal case he would have put up a fight but seeing that Sakura was here, he let the dobe get away with it,just this time…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO I hope you liked it! **

**Thx to you all for reading. **

**See you next time.**


End file.
